An Offer You Can't Refuse
by saiyansecret
Summary: It's only natural for Vegeta to help out Goten, and the former's connections to the Japanese yakuza prove to be a convincing avenue. He is about to discover just how irresistable Goten's own means will be to himself.
1. Chapter 1

Sitting in the Capsule Corp living room over tea, once again ChiChi

was complaining to Bulma, "He's nothing like his brother. No ambition

at all. I saw the mistake I made with Gohan, and began Goten's training

right away. But I didn't encourage him enough in his studies, and now

look. He barely scraped through high school. What sort of future could

he possibly have, huh? You know what I think, your son's been a bad

influence on him."

...

"You take that back!" Bulma retorted indignantly.

...

Vegeta rolled his eyes and turned about-face toward his training room.

The two women had had this conversation for years, and now that high

school had finished, it only got worse. Not only did he have to listen

to ChiChi drone on about it all afternoon, he would also hear it again

from Bulma later. What was he supposed to do? His responsability was

their training… Goten's as well since Kakarot had left again… not

academics.

...

Vegeta considered Goten, who'd eclipsed outside with Trunks, the two

of them intently focused on their video game consoles, and frowned.

ChiChi did have a point. Trunks would inherit Capsule Corp and would

have no problem, but Goten could not depend on his mother forever, nor

would he wish to. Outside of combat, the youngest Son man seemed

passively resigned to life in general, which to Earthlings was

considered carelessness.

...

Had he grown up on Vegeta-sei, Goten may have turned out more like

Bardock, Vegeta reflected.

 _(On the old planet, Goten would already be in his bed.)_

Vegeta scowled. His subconscient hated him.

...

The point was, Vegeta decided firmly, was that Goten did not deserve

to be treated like a loser just because Earth's pointless, artificial

system did not interest him. The younger man had more Saiyan in him

than human, Vegeta thought triumphantly. Perhaps there was something

he could do to help.

...

Entering the expansive office, Vegeta took out his cell phone, and

scrolled through the directory, selecting the personal number of his

yakuza contact. Some years ago, Vegeta had dealt with them a few times,

and as he'd helped get rid of some tongs who were bothering them, they

owed him a favor. To the voice on the other end who answered, Vegeta

instructed simply, "Pass me Shimada."

-:-

Some time later, Vegeta leaned out the door to call Goten inside.

"Come on, we're going into Tokyo," he announced, glancing critically

at his jeans and oversized T-shirt, "Change into some better clothes

first."

...

"Okay. But what for?" Goten inquired, noting the khaki slacks and

black silk shirt Vegeta himself wore. He'd actually planned on hanging

out in the city with Trunks and some friends, but gladly pounced on an

opportunity to spend time with Vegeta.

...

"To get you a job," Vegeta replied, seeing Goten's shoulders slump

with a reproachful look. "Not just any job," he pointed out

encouragingly, "Through the yakuza. You'll have very little to

actually do."

...

Goten raised an eyebrow. "Great. My mother would be thrilled if I

became a gangster."

...

"Not a gangster," Vegeta said impatiently, "An investor. They'll

assign you a financial advisor, and all you have to do is sign papers

in your new name and watch your bank account grow."

...

"Money laundering," Goten concluded, mentally facepalming. But Vegeta

looked pleased with himself, and the last thing Goten wanted was to

disappoint him. "But, how would I explain that?"

...

"Just don't mention the yakuza or your fake ID," Vegeta said simply,

settling the matter, "But your house is in the other direction and

we'd be late. These will fit you." He handed Goten a folded pair of

his own black pants and blue silk shirt, similar to the one he wore

with black shoes and socks. Goten accepted them with a blushing smile

at the idea of wearing Vegeta's clothes, and went to change.

...

A few minutes later, Goten returned wearing the clothes. "Look okay?" he asked.

Vegeta reached over to straighten his collar and handed him a satchal

case. "Much better. Let's go."

-:-

Goten flew with Vegeta toward the Rising Sun, and before long, the

skyline and Tokyo Tower came into view. "They think I'm your uncle and

legal tutor," Vegeta told him.

...

"But I'm eighteen. Why would I need a tutor?" Goten asked indignantly.

...

"Their age of majority is twenty," Vegeta informed him, "And one isn't

taken seriously as an adult until they're twenty-five and settled

down. But your fake ID makes you twenty-five, and congratulations on

your Economics degree from West City University." Goten snickered and

exchanged a grin with Vegeta.

...

They landed in an alley out of sight, and Vegeta led Goten through the

colorful, crowded quarter of Shinjuku to the notorious, yakuza-governed

sub-quarter of Kabuki-Cho. Vegeta seemed to know the way, so Goten

followed him through the maze of narrow streets, past pachinko parlors

that paid cash prizes, bars, porno theaters, and myriad other

establishments, until he stopped at a specific pachinko parlor and they

entered.

...

The brightly flashing lights and colorful, smoke-filled ambiance with

a noise level equalling a 767 at takeoff assaulted their accute

senses, and Goten followed Vegeta up a stairway to a platform

affording a view of below.

...

Vegeta recognized a group of kobun who motionned for them to follow

them through a security-locked door across a hallway, leading to an

adjoining office building. One could tell at a glance that the whole

place contained as much security as the average bank. Goten studied

the group. Part of them had permed hair and bad, gaudy colored suits

while the others that he guessed of higher rank were more classily

dressed in black suits and ties, smartly coiffed, and were more

reserved. None of them spoke, and one of the men in black rang at a

deceptively modest looking door to signal their presence.

...

A chime sounded, and two impeccably dressed men inside bowed politely

and bade them to enter, returning to their places like bookends at

each side of the room, reminding Vegeta of the royal guards back on

the old planet. Goten looked around the ornate room, a fascinating mixture of

tradition and modernity.

...

The Oyabun stood with a smile. "Ah, Vegeta-san. It's good to see you

again. Welcome."

...

"Hello, Shimada-san." They exchanged bows.

...

"This must be your nephew, Goten," Shimada guessed in a friendly tone.

...

"Yes, sir." Goten bowed politely. "It's an honor to meet you." Goten

had been a little intimidated, and was impressed that Vegeta was on

familiar terms with the big boss of the Shimada Clan, reputed to be

the largest and most powerful yakuza clan worldwide.

...

Pleased by his good manners, Shimada nodded. "I can see the

ressemblance, and I'm curious about your origins."

...

"Oh, a small faraway… island… no longer on the map," Goten improvised.

...

The oyabun seemed to accept that. "Do sit down. Make yourselves at

home," he bade them, indicating luxuriously embroidered cushions set

around a low table on the tatami. Goten took a cushion next to Vegeta

and they sat across from Shimada. "Noriko, serve them their tea," he

told his secretary. The young woman in a tailored black and white suit

dress stepped out and returned immediately, smiling as she served

their green tea and small, leaf-shaped biscuits, then discretely left

them.

...

After a bit of small talk, the aging boss called in the said

financial advisor assigned to Goten, who explained the procedure.

Goten was given false identity papers, startup money, and the

aforementionned Economics degree to be used only for that purpose, and

a bank account had been opened in the new name he was to use, that

passed through an offshore account in the Cayman Islands. Indeed, all

he had to do was heed the advise of the financial advisor, sign and

fax to authorize stock investments, and meet with his advisor once a

month.

...

Goten stared at his new ID card, and the astonishing amount the account

statement contained. "I'm supposed to be half Spanish?"

...

"You guys learned Spanish in high school," Vegeta reminded him.

...

"No es bueno," Goten muttered under his breath.

**-:-**

TBC in Chapter 2…

Δ

(A/N: The Shimada Clan is a fictional one.)


	2. Chapter 2

Their meeting with Shimada ended on a friendly note, the latter

inviting them to stop by anytime, instructing them to leave by the

main entrance, and to take the subway for security reasons. He did have

many enemies, so they respected his wishes.

...

They had the misfortune of hitting the subway at rush hour when people

were pushed into the cars like cattle by white-gloved attendants and

stood crowded like sardines inside. Ordinarily Vegeta would have made

room in his way, but they had to remain discrete.

...

The subway entered a long, dark tunnel and no one could see much.

Vegeta managed to find a strap overhead though he was pressed face

to the wall, but Goten did not, and thus pressed against Vegeta's back was

obliged to latch onto him. The sharp turns at high speeds jostled everyone in every

direction, so Goten gave up, and hugged onto Vegeta around his ribcage.

...

Himself unable to move, Vegeta glanced sharply over his shoulder.

"What are you doing?"

...

"I have no strap," Goten replied. Just being near Vegeta put him in

all his states, and being thus pressed against him made him so horny

he couldn't see straight. It brought him a little comfort that he

could at least hold him, and placed his head on his back.

...

Vegeta's legs were slightly apart, and when Goten inevitably hardened, his arousal

fit snuggly exactly where he wished he could be, or almost. Close

enough to make his breathing uneven, and he had to make a conscious

effort not to move.

...

Vegeta stilled, feeling what was pressed to him where, as well as

Goten's entire body, but told himself it was nothing, and not to

embarass him more than he surely already was. Goten's initial

embarassment faded quickly, and he began to sweat. Just how long was

this tunnel? But Vegeta had said nothing, and was as trapped against

the wall of the subway car as Goten was trapped against him.

...

Taking advantage of the darkness, Goten let his eyes close with a

sigh. It felt good to hold Vegeta in such an intimate way, and the

thrills of pleasure coursing through him made him barely aware of

caressing him while writhing sensuously against him, vividly imagining

taking him for real up against the wall. First slowly and gently, then

hard and rough, and he would not stop until he had him moaning his

name and sobbing wantonly…

...

"C..cut it out," Vegeta protested, his breathing having become uneven,

"Are you insane?" Dark or not, they were in public.

...

"Yes," Goten whispered huskily, grinding his crotch harder against

Vegeta's muscular ass. He fit so perfectly, wedged snuggly yet

teasingly, and barely realized that he was grinding so hard he pressed

Vegeta into the wall with each empty but desiring thrust.

...

"Stop it," Vegeta hissed, the pleading tone of his voice a vast

contrast to his words. If he tried to stop Goten, it would draw

attention to them, a thought much more horrifying than the

contractions beginning to swirl in his own loins were overwhelming.

...

But Goten would not stop, and Vegeta was dismayed at how thrillingly

exciting he suddenly found it to be forcefully groped and grinded into

the wall, dangerously nearing climax in the public presence of so many

unsuspecting witnesses in the hands of the sexy demi Saiyan he

secretly fantasized about. For so long Vegeta had sworn to himself

that no one would ever know about his treasured fantasies, which would

somehow be ruined and sullied by their knowledge, especially Goten. It

was so dirty, so wrong, when shoved out into the cruel light of

reality… then how was it, his mind supplied, that it felt so

thrilling and so natural right now?

...

Goten pressed his lips to the side of Vegeta's throat, one hand

snaking around to feel the hard, throbbing bulge in his pants,

wrenching from Vegeta a defeated moan. "Want me to make you come?"

his sultry voice whispered.

...

Vegeta nodded mindlessly, all rational thought gone. Goten's hips

grinded harder, forcing Vegeta harder against the wall, this time into

his hand that was teasingly kneading his aching hardness at the same time,

the vibration of the subway electrifying it all.

...

A muffled groan escaped Vegeta, who was now grinding back against

Goten, and foreward into the vibrating wall and his kneading hand, both

which increased now. His lips were parted in short pants, his eyes

half closed. He could more intensely feel the vibrations of the subway

car wall in electric jolts along his rigid length, his balls clamoring

for release. His whole being ached as much as Goten's own for only one

thing now.

...

"Come for me now, Vegeta," Goten whispered between halting pants.

That did it. His words hit their mark, and both their bodies convulsed

as their climax hit them hard in such dazzling contractions of ecstasy

that they had to bite their tongues to silently ride the shocks of pleasure

before they relaxed in stunned afterglow. Euphoria. Perfection….

-:-

 _"Midori-Koen... Midori Koen desu,"_ the loudspeaker announced

the next stop as the subway emerged from the tunnel, stopping near a

shady, decorative park that drew many tourists, but was closed at this

hour. Vegeta grasped Goten's arm and pushed past the crowd toward the

opening doors.

...

"Getting off," he declared so that they let them pass, making Goten

snicker at his unintended pun.

...

"This isn't our stop," Goten pointed out in confusion, stiffling a

potentially hysterical fit of laughter.

...

Ignoring him, Vegeta dragged Goten out of the station and into the park

anyway to a secluded part by a cluster of thick trees. Goten looked up in fear

that he would be angry with him, pleasantly surprised when Vegeta pinned him to a tree

and kissed him hard, his tongue aggressively seeking out his own.

...

Happily, Goten pulled him close to return the heated kiss, his eyes

opening to find Vegeta hastily unbuttoning his shirt.

...

"You're finishing what you started, pronto," Vegeta declared. It

amused Goten how much like a gangster he sounded, but his returning

desire took over and he, too, proceded to hastily remove Vegeta's

clothes. Again he surprised Goten by pulling him to the ground atop

him, trapping him between his legs.

...

"You're letting me top?" Goten asked in astonishment.

...

"I'm still in charge," Vegeta returned, his voice again contradicting

him, as were his seductive, teasing kisses and strokes.

...

"Sure you are." Goten's smirk turned almost evil looking before he

slowly wet his fingers, the erotic sight giving Vegeta a shiver of

lust. "I'll take care of you," Goten promised reassuringly. Vegeta

reached down to purposely tease his hardness, knowing exactly where to

lightly touch to drive his screaming hormones over the edge. He was

truly asking for it, Goten thought excitedly. They made out

passionately while Goten slowly prepared him, his other hand teasing

every sensitive place it crossed.

...

Vegeta pulled him insistantly into place. "Come on."

...

"Not so fast." His eyes heavy lidded with excitement, Goten watched as

his ministrations turned Vegeta into a needy mass of desperation, then

turned him on his side, wrapping one leg over his shoulder as he

slowly entered him. Vegeta tried to make him go faster and harder, but

could not do much from such a position but take every teasing stroke

and slow thrust until he could only feel it and groan helplessly

between shuddering gasps. That was what he really liked, Goten could

see, the suspenseful wait that only made the intense thrills he craved

last longer.

...

When Vegeta was trembling hard, his nails digging into Goten's hip

while his other hand clawed at the grass, Goten flipped him over

facedown without missing a beat, and took him as he so craved with

deep, hard, pounding thrusts. Relieved to no longer be forced to

silence, they both sobbed ecstatically as Goten's impressive heat

slammed repeatedly into his tight, contracting sheath as they'd both

been dying for.

...

There was nothing like a fantasy come true, they realized. Never had

they felt so alive. Vegeta had done all that just for him, Goten knew,

and would be sure to thank him in the way he knew best, which was only

beginning.

...

So far Goten had only lightly stroked his aching cock with an

unbearably teasing touch, and now pumped it hard in time to his

pounding thrusts. Their would-be screams turned to nearly silent sobs

as they both came twice in a row, still far from finished after so

much sexual tension for too long.

...

When they recovered from their throes of pleasure, Goten offered

himself to Vegeta. "I've been bad, haven't I?" he voiced seductively,

"I'll take any punishment you want." He handed Vegeta his folded

leather belt as well as his own. Vegeta smiled, shaking his head.

Goten was about as subtle as a sledge hammer, but he gladly combled

his desires.

...

"A real punishment would be depriving you of sex," Vegeta observed

dryly, "But where that goes, we've suffered enough."

...

"Because you can't resist me?" Goten asked hopefully, as the reverse

was certainly true.

...

Vegeta pulled him close for a kiss. "Because you're the incarnation of

an offer I can't refuse."

＝※＝

㇬0 The End ㇬0


End file.
